I Thought That Was Obvious
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash][MWPP Era][OneShot][RLSB] Sirius and Remus have just gotten together and Remus ponders things... is he just another fling? So he asks Sirius a series of questions to find out, and it results in rather interesting conclusions. Happy ending.


Story Title: I Thought That Was Obvious

Era: MWPP/Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs/1970s

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Status: OneShot

Word Count: 1,044

Rating: T, I guess

Relationship: Remus and Sirius have just gotten together… and this DOES end happily.

Warning: All I can say is that I hope you like slash. :D

---

Sirius and Remus lay on the bed snuggling slightly with both of them smiling. They had just gotten together this morning, due to Sirius' audacious daring, and Remus was glad. It was like an unorthodox romance novel with the geeky like guy with the hot roommate and they both get together within one lucky morning…

Remus sighed contentedly, nuzzling Sirius' neck as Sirius caressed his scalp and played with his hair. Remus felt him twirl it swiftly around in his fingers.

Why did Sirius choose Remus? Over everyone else why would he choose him? That was… rather unexpected. He had been dating girls on off and boys on off everyday and not really caring… was Remus the same?

Did Sirius ever really _cuddle_ girls? Did he _nuzzle_ their necks? Would he constantly whisper their names and not be able to deny their teasing and light kisses?

Remus cocked his brow.

"Sirius?" He said casually, staring up at the ceiling with interest.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked boringly, examining his fingernails. Remus smiled.

"Did I ever cross your mind?"

Sirius didn't look up. "No."

Remus smirked his lips into a contemplative look.

Hmm.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?" Sirius answered again, still sounding lazy and uninterested. The arm around Sirius' waist squeezed slightly.

"Do you like me?"

Sirius looked up thoughtfully, and then shook his head. "No."

Remus rose both of his eyebrows. "Do you consider me your friend?"

Sirius smiled up at the canopy hangings. "Not at all, Remus."

Remus was at the point where he was rather confused. Maybe his suspicions and musings were true. Maybe Sirius looked at him like just any other girl or boy that he would soon shag and then dump.

But if a girl asked Sirius any of these questions, Sirius would smile seductively and lift up her chin and say "Of course, baby." Just so he would ensure his 'luckiness' that night.

Remus leaned over so they were side to side, and he gently traced his finger down Sirius' chest sensuously, half-drooping his eyes closed and husking out:

"Do you want me?" His lips lingered a centimeter apart from Sirius', his breath hot.

"No." Sirius said back, not even breathless or even turned on looking. He turned back over again, and Remus' mouth fell open.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?" He answered again promptly, his attention anywhere but Remus.

"Would you cry if I left?"

"Are you crazy, Moony?" Sirius said unbelievingly, raising his eyebrows at Remus.

Remus tried to make sad, puppy-dog eyes and pulled lightly on Sirius' shirt so he would look at him. Sirius looked indolently at him, and yawned.

"_Yes_, Remus?"

He tried to ignore the boringness in his voice and gently climbed on top of Sirius, straddling him. He fluttered his eyes closed and open teasingly.

"Would you live for me?" Remus asked, his fingers lingering around the top button of Sirius' shirt. Sirius shrugged.

"No."

Remus was aggravated, rolled his eyes with a growl of frustration, and gently rubbed his hips against Sirius'.

Sirius didn't even moan, like Remus always heard him do with a girl when he was behind the hangings.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No." Sirius responded impassively.

Remus trailed his fingers down Sirius' neck, hands ghosting down gently. He leaned forward and let lips connect to Sirius' neck and his jaw, kissing ever-so-softly.

"Choose, Sirius – me, or your life."

Sirius rolled his eyes as though this was obvious.

_Let him choose me_. Remus thought desperately. _This must be some kind of joke_.

"Definitely my life."

Remus thought that perhaps Sirius was drunk, or had amnesia, or had forgotten that he and Remus were together… maybe he had just been playing with Remus when he had told him that morning that he thought that they made the perfect couple and wanted to be with him forever.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" Remus asked, testing Sirius' earlier statement.

"No."

He groaned out loud in dissatisfaction. What was Sirius playing at?

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

"_Please_, Remus, of course not."

Remus knew that he wasn't exactly a 'sexy beast' but this brought tears to his eyes. Why was Sirius even with him if he seemed to hate him, as a friend and as a lover? He seemed to satisfy none of his needs that all of his previous partners had fulfilled.

"Do you want me in your arms?" Remus asked finally, tears sparkling securely in his eyes but threatening to break and simply just stream down.

"No."

Remus sprang off of Sirius, as though he had been burned but worse, and let his tears fall. He turned around in a whip of hair, his tears hot and sizzling on his skin.

"What have you been playing at, Sirius Black? Because obviously I don't deserve you!" With that he sobbed out loud and ran towards the stairs.

He felt a hot hand on his arm, stopping him in barely even a touch. Remus whirled around, to see Sirius looking like his rescuer, his knight-in-shining-armor, his sudden savour. There was hurt in his eyes too.

"The reason you never crossed my mind is because you're _always_ in my mind. The reason I don't like you is because I _love_ you. The reason I don't consider you my friend is because I consider you my _soulmate_. The reason I don't want you is because I _need_ you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would _die_ if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would _die_ for you. The reason I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do _everything_ for you. The reason I wouldn't choose you over my life is because _you_ are my life. The reason I don't want to be with you forever is because I _need_ to be with you forever. The reason I don't think you're handsome is because I think you're _beautiful_. The reason I don't want you in my arms is because I _need_ you in my arms."

Remus sighed in lust and buried his face in Sirius' shoulder, feeling Sirius' warm hands sliding around his waist.

"Why, I thought all that was obvious, Moony." Sirius muttered against his skin, lifting his chin before kissing him gently.


End file.
